One of the most exasperating problems facing information handling systems users is determining the source of a system problem, and then determining how to fix the problem. Often a user notices a system problem, but does not know where to begin to solve the problem. The user may not even know if the problem is hardware- or software-related.
Prior art problem determination methods usually involve many separate mechanisms, such as online books and files, hardcopy books, problem databases, assorted error messages, and telephone support. However, there are several problems associated with these prior art problem determination techniques. Users may not know what problem determination information is available, or may not know how to access or use the information. Much redundant information is kept. There is often information overlap between the product, the online books and databases, and the hardcopy books. This results in additional expense to maintain all the different sources of problem determination data, and to keep them all current and in sync with each other. Furthermore, a user often has to read through much more information than she needs or wants in order to determine the source of a system problem.
In order to use the prior art problem determination techniques, a user has to know they are available. An online book is of no use to a user if the user does not know the online book exists. Even if the user knows the online book exists somewhere in the system, the user may not know how to access the online book. In addition, one online book may not completely solve the user's problem. The user may have to determine how to access and execute several different problem determination programs to solve a single problem. Prior art problem determination programs may not be interactive. The user simply reads through information until she finds data that is useful.
There are further problems associated with hardcopy error manuals. Often, hardcopy books are out of date and the information they provide is not the most current problem solving information available. Even online error message manuals are often out of date. New error codes and error messages are added to programs that run on the system, but often the corresponding online error message manual is not updated concurrently. Furthermore, even if someone remembers to update the online error information, it is expensive to translate the online error information into the many languages required. All error information is translated twice, once in the actual code and again for the online error manual. This is both redundant and expensive.
Telephone support is also expensive. Many systems users complain about the high cost and the wait time involved in using a telephone system support line. Often, many users call system support with the same question or problem. The information on how to solve the particular problem is thus known, but the user either can not access the information or does not even know that it is available.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have a system and method for problem determination that puts all available troubleshooting information into the user's hands in one seamless problem determination application. It would also be desirable to eliminate redundant sources of information, and also to eliminate the need for costly telephone support calls. Further, it would be desirable to allow the user access to a variety of different types of problem determination programs and data, including interactive problem-solving programs, databases of previously solved problems, and programs which determine the cause of specific error symptoms and error identifiers, and give the user actions to take which will solve particular errors.